Help! I am a Girl!
by TakaneSora-chan
Summary: After Izaya eats some dumplings after a long, tiring day of work, he turns into a girl! What will it take for her to change back and what will happen if she can't! Fem! Izaya & Shizuo Shizaya, YAOI. Based on the doujinshi 'Female Izaya'.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora-chan) Hey guys! This story is based on a doujinshi I saw on YouTube. I am going to format it like this from now on...**

_**thoughts**_ = Italic + Bold

**sounds =**Bold

**[...text...]** = Box +Bold

"speech" = quotation marks

(author notes/explanations) = Parenthesis

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**Warning: Food with a picture of Shingen's head on the box. YAOI, SHIZAYA/IZUO. **

* * *

**Izaya's POV.**

"Mmmm... what time is it..." I yawn out, as I reach for my cell phone to check the time, "10:30, huh..." _** When did my voice become this squeaky... Meh. Maybe I'm just hearing things.** _I rolled over on my king size bed, sitting up on the edge. I jump off and walk towards my bathroom. I grabbed my cup and started to turn on the hot water. That's when I noticed my shirt was more loose then it usually was and that my hands were smaller than they should be. _**That's strange... I don't remember my shirt being this loose or my hands being this small...**_"Maybe it's just my imagina-" I froze in shock when I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was longer **A LOT** longer, a bit lower than my shoulders. My face looked very feminine and my eyes were a bit bigger. That wasn't all, my chest... I had... breasts...

I storm my way out of my bedroom into my office/living room calling out, "NAMIE!" The woman with long black hair kept her back to me as she was doing work replies coldly, "What. I'm doing my work, don't bother me." I had tears at the edge of my eyes as I scream right behind her, "I TURNED INTO A GIRL!" When she turned around she had her usual bored expression on, as she stared at me for a few seconds. Then she put one of her hands on my chest and muttered, "Size D, huh..."

"Don't just stand there, HELP ME!" I order in my new high pitch voice. "You probably just ate something weird last night." my secretary suggested. I mumble on, "Oh yeah. Yesterday I was really tired so I asked you to make me something to eat... Then you fed me those dumplings with some tea..." I stop myself before I yell, "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU FEED ME!" Namie dug through the freezer and pulled out a box of dumplings with a little picture of Shinra's dad's face on the bottom right corner, "You mean this."

I put my hand over my head as I point to the box, "Yes, THAT!" I hurry over to get my jacket as I say, "I'm going to Shinra's, for a bit." As I head for the door, Namie stopped me. "You are going out, wearing _that_."

I look down, my pants had fallen off revealing my boxers and thin legs. As my shirt hung loosely over my torso. "Boxers huh... I lend you some of my clothes." Namie left the room for her bag to get some clothes for me. I sigh and look out my window. _** Shinra is gonna feel pain.**_

* * *

**Shizuo's POV.**

I was walking through town with my boss Tom, when I smelled that horrible, foul stench that made me want to vomit. I knew only one thing could create this foul smell, my nemesis, Izaya Orihara. I searched along the crowd of people till I noticed a familiar fur-trimmed jacket. I snapped at the sight, "IIIIZZZAAAAAYYYAAAA-KUUUNNNN!" I tore out a sign from the ground, and ran over to the hooded figure. When the fur coated person turned around, I was surprised. It wasn't Izaya, my correction,** she** wasn't Izaya. A raven haired girl with long hair a bit below her shoulder, maroon eyes, and I had to admit she was pretty... cute...

I lowered my voice to a more polite tone, "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else." The girl just nodded her head and waved to me, "Bye, then." That was when I noticed her hand that she used to wave to me had rings on it. Silver rings exactly the same kind that Izaya wears, and she wore it on the exact same fingers. Something was fishy about this girl. I grabbed her hand before she left. "Wah! Shizu-chan!"

_**Shizu-chan... wait a minute...**_"Izaya, why in the world are you dressed like that?!" A low "shit." could be heard from the raven, "Au! Mou!" She waved off Shizuo's grip and turned to look up at him, "I hoped, at least Shizu-chan wouldn't see me like this." I stare at Izaya as a girl for a second then put my hand on her chest then hastily puled my hand back, I could feel a blush rise in my face, "Wha...Izaya is a girl and I touched his chest and they were..." I mutter out under my breath, "...soft..." Izaya grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the direction she was originally walking in. "Hey, wait! What the hell are you doing?!" I said as she tugged at my arm.

"Since you saw me and recognized me I can't have you spilling the information. It would be humiliating." She turned his head to face me, "So... We're going to Shinra's so one, I can beat him up and 2, I can turn back into a male."

"I can walk by myself." I stated. Then, Izaya let go of my hand and started walking towards Shinra's. I followed behind her, slowly catching up with her.

* * *

**Izaya's POV.**

_**This is SO**_** embarrassing...** I was walking to Shinra's to get him to cure me when I ran into Shizuo. He recognized me right away, probably cause he is a protozoan. Anyways, it led to me having to walk side-by-side with him to Shinra's. I could hear voices from everyone around us saying stuff like, "Isn't that Shizuo over there!" "Hey he is with a girl!" "Is that his girlfriend." "There is a girl walking next to Shizuo!" _**Silly**_** humans.** I could also hear Karisawa Erika saying stuff like, "There is no way Shizu-shizu would go for a girl! Everyone knows he and Iza-iza are together!" I almost choked on my spit when I hear Karisawa-san's last comment. _**There is no way in the world I would LOVE**_** _Shizu-chan._**I remember some of Karisawa's yaoi on us. I think it was called Shizaya... When she made me read it I felt as if I was going to vomit. I tried my best to not remember the contents of the doujinshi, when we arrived at Shinra's apartment. Shizu-chan stayed close by me as I rang the doorbell to his apartment room.

Shinra opened the door greeting, "Oh hi Shizuo! Who is this, your girlfriend?"

* * *

**Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I made this based on a doujinshi called "Female Izaya". I thought it would be really fun to write so I wrote it plus some more! I am going to make more chapters so Izaya may or may not turn back into a male!**

**Izaya: TURN ME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK FEMALE!**

**Sora-chan: I'm taking that offensive...**

**Shizuo: Leave him be, or should I say _her_ be. *says in a mocking tone* Plus Izaya is way more cute this way!**

**Izaya: Please review and tell her that I'm better off being a male.**

**Sora-chan: You look way cuter as a girl! Bai Bai~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora-chan) Hey guys! I am going to format it like this from now on...**

_**thoughts**_ = Italic + Bold

**sounds =**Bold

**[...text...]** = Box +Bold

"speech" = quotation marks

(author notes/explanations) = Parenthesis

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**Izaya's POV.**

"You think." Shizuo mocks in a unamused tone. I grab Shinra's collar and start choking him as I shake him, "TURN ME BACK, YOU MORON!"

"Who are you?" he asks me with a laugh. I just shake him violently again in rage. Shizuo then tries to calm me down, "Izaya calm down, already. Shinra can't turn you back if you strangle him to death." For once the brute made sense. I let my best friend down and fume angrily. "Izaya! What happened to you! You look like a girl!" Shinra gave me a surprise look which look obviously fake.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!" I scream at him causing Celty to come in. The Dullahan looked at me then Shinra then typed **[Shinra! What did you do to Izaya?!]**

"Ummm... Please forgive me?" Shinra pleads. I looked at Shinra as if I were going to tear him to shreds, but I stood my ground. "Just turn me back already." I demand.

"Well about that..."

"What?! Please tell me I can turn back soon!"

"Actually the effects wear off by itself... so you will be male again... well the duration also depends on how many pieces you eat."

"...the whole box..." I mutter.

"Then ummm... I think about 1 month?" Shinra yelped as I punch his table. I am raging in anger, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE LIKE THIS FOR A MONTH! I CAN BARELY RUN AND PARKOR! HOW AM I ABLE TO STAY SAFE IF I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO RUN?! TELL ME SHINRA HOW?!" Shinra stutters, "Ummm..." he looks at Shizuo for a split second, "Shizuo can protect you! He can stay at your house for a while and protect you!"

Shizuo growled now pissed at the brunette, "Don't drag me into this." he stopped for a few minutes to think, "Wait, actually... I will... this will annoy him for three months! It will be like sweet revenge!" I look at him with my deadliest glare, "You suck."

"I know, but this is the perfect time to, flea!" Shizuo smirked a mischievously, "So lets go flea!" Shizuo lifted me up from my spot and hung me over his shoulder as he started the hour walk to my house.

* * *

I sighed. It was just me and the protozoan. Namie has went out to get me ootoro since I won't go out in public, after Shizu-chan carried me home. Now I was sitting at my computer checking the chatrooms as Shizu-chan was watching tv.

**-Kanra has entered the chatroom**

**Kanra) Heya, guys! Kanra is in the house!**

**Taro Tanaka) Welcome.**

**Saika) Good evening.**

**Setton) Hi**

**Bakyura) Die**

**Kanra) Aww! Bakyura is so mean as usual!**

**Kanra) So what are you guys talking about!**

**Taro Tanaka) We were talking about how Shizuo-san was carrying a girl.  
**

**Bakyura) Maybe that was Shizuo-san's girl friend**

**Setton) Doubt it. She was on his shoulder!**

**Saika) True...**

**Taro Tanaka) Eh? What is this. Usually Kanra would talk more. Especially, cause its a rumor!**

**Kanra) Oh, I was just busy dealing with something~ Are you worried about me Taro, how sweet!**

**Bakyura) If you are planning something don't drag me in it!**

**Kanra) Don't worry this is only a revenge plan so I can beat my friend up for doing something~**

**Kanra) Nothing too harmful!**

**-PM Setton: Kanra) Hit Shinra for me, please~ He needs to get taught that it's bad to change someone's gender!**

**-PM Kanra: Setton) I already did, he seriously needs to learn soon -_-**

**-PM Kanra: Setton) Can you make sure Shizuo doesn't leave your house for a while, if he doesn't people are going to just keep asking about you.**

**-PM Setton: Kanra) Fine... I'm only doing this because I don't want people to find out about my change over this month!**

**-Kanra left the chatroom-**

* * *

I sit up from my rolly chair and walk over to the couch. I plop myself next to Shizuo and observe his expressions. Shizuo seemed to not notice my presence, as he flipped through channels frequently. I lean my head on his shoulder to get his attention, though it backfires. I soon grew bored of Shizuo's never changing expression and somewhere along the time I had fallen asleep there on Shizuo's shoulder.

When I woke up I felt something warm under my head. When I get up to look, I find that I somehow started laying on Shizuo's lap! I could feel heat rise in my cheeks. _**What the hell is wrong with me?!**_I storm of the couch to the kitchen to find sushi on the counter and the microwave clock reading 2:34. I sigh and look back at the couch I fell asleep on, Shizuo was in deep slumber and had fallen over after I left. I grab my sushi and sit at the dining table. I opened my take out box to find only 2 rolls of ootoro left. _**Shizuo probably helped himself...**_I start devouring the delectable treats and smile softly. But, quickly hiding the smile when I heard a groan from the other room. Shizuo walked into the dining area as I quickly placed my usual smirking mask on.

"You finally awake..." Shizuo yawned, "Next time, don't fall asleep on my lap." He sits down in the chair across from me as he stares at me eat. I felt the awkward silence pull me in. I quickly try to steer a conversation, "There is milk in the fridge if you want." He nodded at me as he got up to grab the milk and chug it all down. _**Guess I need to get Namie to buy more**_** _milk.._ **

"Hey flea, I read your chatroom earlier." Shizuo grumbles, "I saw what Celty said, too. So, I won't be going out for the rest of the month. I already told Tom I would need time off. Also, what am I supposed to do here when I'm bored." I plopped another piece of ootoro in my mouth.

"Well you could always make an alias for the dollars chat." I suggest, "Though, I rather you not, cause you would ruin the fun in that!" I laugh a bit at the end.

Shizuo just growls trying to hold his temper back. _ **No reaction? How boring are you going to make this month... Shizuo?**_


End file.
